Accidental Confession
by badluckfan
Summary: Oneshot. When an argument between Sano and Mizuki heats up, Mizuki finds out that her secret is not so secret.


**Accidental Confession **

Mizuki stumbled through the threshold of her dormitory. Her and Julia had lost track of the time while she was showing her friend around town.

"Where have you been?"

Mizuki jumped at the sound of Sano's voice in the darkness. She turned on the light to their room.

Sano was sitting on his bed with a less-than-friendly look on his face.

"I went to show Julia around. We met some guys at the movies and lost track of the time. I'm sorry. Were you..." Sano cut her off in mid sentence.

"You did what!" He yelled out as he stood out of the bed.

Mizuki was taken aback at his unexpected anger.

"Did you even know these guys?" he asked her.

"It was just Nanba and some of his friends who go to a different school." She answered, still unaware of what was wrong.

"So you were running around town with that perv and his friends in the middle of the night!" Sano yelled out, his question was clearly more of a comment.

"Sano, what's the problem?" Mizuki asked him.

"Don't be an idiot Mizuki, you know that it's dangerous out this late!" He said as he waved his hand towards the window which showed a view of the dark night.

"What do you mean? You go out late all the time and you're alright, what's the difference!" She yelled out, now frustrated by his irrational anger.

"That's different Mizuki!" He yelled as he took a step towards her.

"Oh ya, and how is it different?" She stood her ground, not about to let him intimidate her.

"Because I'm not a girl!"

Sano's eyes grew as he realized what he had just said. Mizuki stepped back and sat down on her bed, horror-struck. Her eyes were staring blankly at him as her mouth gaped open.

The thick silence sat in the air for what seemed like hours to them.

She kept moving her lips to speak but couldn't form any words.

Sano felt terrible, he didn't mean for it to slip out like that. He stepped back and sat on his bed looking at her.

Finally Mizuki was able to speak. "How..." she began with difficulty, "how long have you known?" Her voice was shaking as she asked him.

"All along, well, just about." He responded. His voice was gentle and calm in contrast to what it was like just a few moments ago.

"How did you find out?"

"Right after Nakatsu knocked you out while playing soccer. When I carried you to the doctor I felt your vest." His face turned red as he told her.

There was another long silence as they both sat thinking.

"Look, I never told anyone. In fact, I've been working hard to try and make sure that no one else found out." Sano said to her.

Mizuki gulped, "you did?" she asked. Her voice now sounded small. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I..." Sano began, not knowing how to react, "I know that I should have told you that I knew sooner. I just didn't want you to feel awkward or anything when we were together."

Mizuki looked down and closed her eyes. The warm tears ran down her cheeks.

He sat there looking at her, he didn't know what to do. Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry." He said to her with a voice that almost seemed out of breath.

Mizuki opened her eyes and looked up at him, they were puffy from the tears.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked him.

"I... I didn't mean to make you cry," he said. He felt so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even make eye contact with her.

She sniffled, "You didn't make me cry," she said with a slight smile to try and assure him, "I'm just so relieved."

"Relieved?" Sano said, now he was even more confused.

"Yes. I came all the way here to Japan just to be able to jump with you. When we first became friends I was so happy that my dream came true, but I knew that I couldn't keep the secret forever." Mizuki said as she began to cry again.

Sano, once again, got out of bed. He took out a handkerchief and walked over to her.

Mizuki felt the gentle touch of the soft material as Sano began to dry her tears.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Sano asked in a gentle sweet voice that helped to console her.

Mizuki looked up into Sano's eyes, "because I was afraid I would loose you."

The handkerchief slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor as he looked down at her with surprise.

Suddenly he grabbed her up into his arms. In his warm embrace she could hear his heart beet.

His lips brushed up against her hair, "It would take a lot more than that for you to ever loose me, Ashiya."

The End.


End file.
